Every Superhero Needs A Supervillian
by mursarmyoftwo
Summary: Santana Is The Notorious Supervillian Sharky Who Embarrasses The New Directions As They Are Never Able To Catch Her. Brittany Is Made To Make Santana Fall In Love With Her But Over Time Falls In Love With Santana After She Learns Why Santana Is So Evil. When Brittany Convinces Santana To Team With Them To Take Down Wait For It The Pink Dagger And Rest Of Sylvester's Legion of Doom
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I Do Not Own Glee Or The Characters You Recognise From The Show.**

**Title – Every Superhero Needs A Supervillian.**

**Main Characters And Their Powers And Outfits -**

**Brittany/Adorigirl – Her Powers are Excellent Combat And persuasion. One Of The Three Leaders of The New Directions. A Very Sweet Yet Fierce Girl. She Wears A Red Mask That Only Covers Her Eyes The Rest Is Blue And Purple Its Very Similar To Superman's.**

**Santana/Sharky – Her Powers Are Super Strength,Cunning,Breathe Under Water,Sneaky And Sly She Also Has The Ability To Morph Into A Shark When In Water. The Main Supervillian Of The Story And Is Short Tempered Unfortunately She Uses Her Powers For Evil And Humiliates The New Directions Every Chance She Gets. Her Outfit is a Grey One Piece with Ocean Blue Shark Designs And Matching Mask That Covers Her Eyes.**

**Quinn/Nova – Her Powers Are Fire And The Ability To Manipulate Fire. Her Personality Is Similar To Santana's Which Is The Reason The Have The Most Fights. She Doesn't Have A Outfit As They Ignite With Her. The Other One Of The Leaders.**

**Puck/Saber – His Only Power Is Super Strength He Is Super Cocky Which Means He Is Easily Distracted. His Outfit Is A Black Bulletproof Vest As He Likes To Show Off His Guns And Black Armoured Trousers And Boots. He Is Also A Leader Of The New Directions.**

**Those Are The Main Characters Other Minor Characters Are :**

**Sam/The Crawler – Powers Imitation And Agility**

**Mercedes/Two Tones -Ability To Shape Shift**

**Rachel/Blinding Star - Invisibility And Force**

**Mike/Zoom – Super Speed**

**Tina/Samurai – Combat And Agility**

**Artie/Smarticals – Super Smart**

**Will/The Boss – Has No Power But Looks After All The New Directions**

**Summary – Santana Is The Notorious Supervillian Sharky Who Embarrasses The New Directions As They Are Never Able To Catch Her. Brittany Is Made To Make Santana Fall In Love With Her But Over Time Falls In Love With Santana After She Learns Why Santana Is So Evil. When Brittany Convinces Santana To Team With Them To Take Down Wait For It The Pink Dagger And Rest Of Sylvester's Legion Or League Of Doom.**


	2. The Plan

**Now Into The Story. Enjoy **

"Dammit" Puck slammed his fists down on the table. "Ten Times Ten Fucking Times She Has Embarrassed Us" Puck said as he took of his outfit. "Puck calm down we just need a new pla-" Quinn Started but was interrupted by The Bosses booming voice "everyone calm down I think I have come up with a new approach." Everyone looked at him waiting for him to continue "what is it like the ten other" ***coughs*** "approaches" Quinn said clearly annoyed that she was embarrassed by Sharky again the villain had been blackmailing her as the sly woman had found out about her little crush on Saber A.K.A Puck. "No this one will definitely work" The Boss Smirked "We make her fall in love"everyone's mouth dropped you see they knew who Sharky was but she didn't know who they were. "Wait What" Sam choked out "And I have the perfect person in mind,i looked on Sharky's true identities dating profile. "what does it say full time Bitch on it"Brittany spat "no she likes athletic _blondes _and her favourite animal is a shark" "no shits she got a whole army of them on my ass" Rachel piped in "guys lets stay focused,Brittany you are blonde athletic and you even have a pet shark in your aquarium I wa-" he was cut off "NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU CRAZY" Brittany screamed "Britt please" Will tried "No way am I getting into a relationship with that lunatic" Will looked to Quinn to help convince she just glared and rolled her eyes "Britt if you do this we will finally be able to focus more on that crazy Sylvester and her league of doom" Brittany gave her a cold look and breathed out "Fine but all of you are getting me a years worth of Dots" Brittany finally agreed "Britt Britt I will buy you all the dots I can if this works" Saber Added.

*Dramatic Movie Voice* " Meanwhile"

Santana Lopez parked her car in her garage and entered her home fed her pet sharks. She had a great day today she had publicly embarrassed that stupid mow hawk haired guy and her intern had told her she had made a date with a girl from the dating website she had signed up on so life was going ok for her so far. She finished giving her sharks their food and went to bed with a smile on her face.

*Dramatic Movie Voice* " Else Where"

Brittany had just finished feeding her shark and had also decided to head to bed but got a text from Quinn saying Sharky had fell in their trap she was feeling really uneasy about the plan but if it would put Sharky out of their way for good she would do it.

A/N what do you think about it Rate and Reveiw and Stay Cheeky


End file.
